Christmas for Everyone
by DutchAver
Summary: Sequel to Snow, Wind and Kisses, but you can read it without reading that one. Unlucky in love, because of last year, Felix decides to try again with someone else. He does get happiness, but not in the way he expects to...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun and I never will.

* * *

Over a year had passed since the quest to save Alchemy had ended and all eight of the Adepts – including Kraden – were living in Vale, all of them going through the problems of normal teenagers, the way it was supposed to be.

Felix still remembered what had happened the first Christmas after their quest had ended. Sheba happened.

Or better put, his love for Sheba happened to be stronger than ever before. He still remembered that fateful day where things didn't work out the way he wanted them to.

* * *

He had first knocked on Sheba's door, but without any reaction and after using some Venus-Psynergy that involves listening to the Earth and finding the person in question that way, he realized she was at Ivan's house.

He went up there, not thinking it would mean anything, and found her there indeed. He immediately showed her the red roses he had bought for her, but Sheba didn't look too happy.

"Felix... listen." She said after Felix had finished talking. He raised his eyebrows but didn't speak up.

"Listen Felix, you're a great guy and all. Really, you're cool, you're cute and certainly one of the best guys in the world. You saved my life before and I know that I can rely on you whenever I am in trouble. Thank you for that. But... I'm really, really sorry, but I'm not in love with you. That's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sure you're going to find a great girl, I don't doubt it for a second. It's just not me." Felix noticed his eyes were full of tears by then.

Then, he looked at Ivan and something clicked within him. Sheba wasn't in love with him. She was in love with that... Ivan.

Felix almost hit him, furiously, but ran away instead. Ivan was a friend and it wasn't his fault that Sheba fell for him.

He didn't show up at the Christmas party that evening, despite Jenna trying very, very hard to bring him there. Lonely, he thought of other possible matches but couldn't find anyone.

_All the girls are taken anyway_, he thought. _Mia's with Isaac, Jenna's with Garet and Sheba was stolen by Ivan. _It was his worst Christmas ever and he fell asleep bitterly, not even hearing Jenna coming in.

* * *

That was one year ago now; Felix could now say he was over Sheba. Whenever he saw her together with Ivan, he wasn't greedy but felt happy for the two of them.

And a little sadness, but he had that sadness with any couple.

_All the girls are taken. And then there's Piers, but I'm not planning on turning gay. Probably because I'm not._

He was afraid of dying a lonely death without a woman making him happy.

And then, Kay, Garet's older sister, entered his life. She was just as free as he was and didn't seem to have fallen in love with anyone. She suddenly seemed a lot nicer to him since he had returned from his quest and after a while after he had fallen for Sheba, he realized the truth.

Sheba wasn't his true match – it was Kay. They started hanging out more and more and Felix realized that he had begun to feel more and more for Garet's older sister. He visited her house more and more often and although Garet noticed it once and talked with him about it, Kay didn't seem to mind.

Felix was absolutely sure not to make the same mistake twice. He slowly but surely became better and better friends with Kay and he tried very hard to find out if she felt something for him too.

They had even gone out once and Felix said they were 'just friends' but not emphasising that part too much.

Kay didn't seem to mind at all that Felix got closer and closer to her, so Felix made the one logical conclusion.

His feelings were replied and Kay felt something for him too. Yes, he was pretty sure that was what was going to happen.

He was going to make his feelings 100% certain on Christmas Day. Exactly the same day where he asked Sheba – he thought it was nice and symbolic that one year after he was rejected, he would now be loved back by Kay.

* * *

It was that Christmas Day and Felix decided to make it a great day. First they would be going out to Vault, where every year Christmas was celebrated with lots of dance and music. He was certain that Kay would absolutely love it. Then, they would go back and on the way back, he would ask her. He was certain he was this time hearing a 'yes' instead of a 'no'. Then, he would go to Isaac's house where Christmas would be celebrated by his best friends – and he would take Kay with him.

Garet was already aware of the plan and made sure he would be staying with Jenna that entire day and he sent Aaron, his younger brother, away too with some lame excuse. Kay's parents would be in Kalay for a nice day out together so they wouldn't be disturbed anyway.

Felix stood in front of the door of Kay's house, knowing that only she would be home. Despite all the preparations, he was anxious to ring the doorbell, afraid that it was going to go wrong. A small gut feeling within him said his feelings weren't replied, but he silenced it.

_Today is going to be perfect._

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell and after half a minute, Kay opened the door.

"Hello, Kay." He said with a smile, glad that she did open the door – instead of Sheba last time. It was different than last time since he didn't have any roses with him either, so he was confident it would work out this time.

"Hi, Felix! What a surprise, come in!" Felix shook his head with a smile.

"I have a small surprise for you. Well, small... put your coat on because we're going to have a long walk." Surprised, Kay put on her coat and shoes and followed him after locking the door with Psynergy.

* * *

The festival at Vault began in the morning and ended somewhere around four o'clock. Kay and Felix were there at one, together, when the festival was at its peak. Kay's jaw dropped when she saw the festival and hugged Felix tightly before beginning to dance on the loud music. Everyone danced for themselves and Felix joined her quickly after that, trying to dance too, although he wasn't a very good dancer.

The entire festival, he hoped for a slow song, one they could dance on together. Perhaps, he would accidentally let his lips meet hers and they would share a passionate kiss.

But after three o'clock, there was still no slow song and Felix was getting tired of the dancing – and he could tell, Kay too.

"Let's go home," he whispered in Kay's ear and Kay turned around and nodded with a smile.

"That was absolutely great, but I'm exhausted and we're still celebrating Christmas at home. But man, that was cool! We should do this more often." Felix smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Like... every Christmas?"

"If we could, yeah!" He smiled and they walked home together.

Felix held on tightly to Kay's hand, enjoying its feel. It was sweaty, but not too sweaty. Felix really liked holding on to it so he did it every time he could.

But Vale was already getting visible and he had to act quickly.

He suddenly stopped walking and started talking to Kay, talking quicker every second. That weird gut feeling was back again and he was afraid she'd reject him, even though the evidence was obvious.

"Listen, Kay, you're a great girl and after Sheba rejected me, I began seeing you in another light and I really like you right now, you're really a great girl and I really like you to the point where I dare to say... I love you." Normally he would've said this sentence in ten seconds but because of his fear, it only took him five.

Felix began holding her other hand with his hand, almost confident of a positive reply; that she would like him too and they would finally live their happily ever after.

Despite his fast talking, Felix could tell that the message was loud and clear by looking at her face. The emotion shown was surprise, but he couldn't tell if it was positive or negative. He wished he was a Jupiter Adept so he could read her mind.

Finally, she opened her mouth and Felix was very certain he would hear the words he had wanted to hear, despite the weird gut feeling...

"No, Felix, sorry. No. You're really a great guy, I'm sure you'll find the one, but it's not me... I'm really, really sorry..." Felix' jaw dropped this time. He was almost certain that he would be accepted, and now, this?!

"I'm really sorry, you're a really good friend, but..." Felix felt his eyes water yet again, hating his popularity with girls – or better put, his lack thereof.

Kay realized she wasn't very much needed right then and started walking away as Felix broke down on the ground, crying and sobbing loudly.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been crying.

He had absolutely no idea how long he had sobbed over his lack of luck.

But the sun was still there when he felt a soft, small hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, he saw the blonde hair of Sheba, asking with her eyes what was wrong.

Felix just shook his head. He couldn't bring it over his lips.

"Read... my mind. Please. You'll figure it out." He felt the Psynergy enter his body and Sheba inspecting the memories of his head.

Suddenly, the connection had vanished and Sheba hugged him tightly.

"Come, stand up. I'm going to take you home."

"I don't want to go home."

"But you will. Come on, don't be childish. I'm sure Jenna's worried. Come." Felix didn't have enough willpower to resist so he followed her.

* * *

Sheba left him in front of his door and he opened it easily, going upstairs easily.

"You want me to tell Jenna and your parents?" Sheba asked, but she didn't get a reaction as Felix had already ran upstairs.

There, he went to his room and lied down on his bed, looking at the ceiling of his room, not saying anything, just looking there.

A second lonely Christmas in a row. He felt sad and didn't want anyone to interrupt his sadness, but he quickly heard the door open and saw Jenna's red ponytail coming in the room following by the rest of his sister.

"Hey, Felix, I'm sorry this happened. Sheba told me." He closed his eyes and didn't feel like replying.

"I know you probably want to be alone, and I'll give you that time right now, but will you join us to the Christmas party?" Felix shook his head without replying.

"It's the second time in a row you're not showing up, you know." He just shrugged. He was pretty good in not saying anything.

"Well, I guess I'd better leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

* * *

Some time had passed before Sheba entered his room, furious.

"I heard Jenna saying that you won't be there again this Christmas party, right?"

"Right," Felix mumbled silently, but Sheba still heard him.

"That's a pity for you because you're coming with me anyway." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Does Ivan know you're here?"

"Does it matter? You're coming with me. You're coming with me to the party."

"Yeah, right," Felix replied sarcastically, "so I can see the six of you getting all touchy-feely. Thanks a lot, but no." Sheba looked absolutely furious now.

"Listen." She shouted. "Christmas is there for everyone. Nobody should be alone at Christmas. We let you go last year, fine, but you're coming with us now anyway, despite your broken-hearted-ness!"

"No! Sheba! I don't want to! Leave me alone!" She didn't. She forced him with her and after a while, Felix decided he didn't care and let himself be carried away by Sheba.

* * *

The eight of them – for the first time since the quest they celebrated Christmas all together – were in Isaac's living room, just like last year. Felix entered the room with Sheba behind him, making sure that he wouldn't leave.

Jenna heard the door open and when she came in the hallway, she saw the two of them. Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

When Felix entered the living room, though, she whispered to Sheba.

"_How the hell did you manage to bring him here?_"Sheba's reply was short and simple.

"_Just keep on trying._"

Jenna, Garet and, of course, Isaac were already there, but the rest came in slowly. During that time, though, the five of them were talking and they all made sure to involve Felix in the conversation and not mentioning Kay too much.

* * *

Felix would never really admit it to himself, but it was indeed better that Sheba didn't let him go. Because else, he would've been lonely and sad alone, in his room, and now he had his friends to cheer him up. Jenna and Garet made sure not to be too touchy-feely in the meanwhile.

Felix was softening up slowly and conversing more actively with the others when the others came in. First Mia, who greeted Isaac with a smile and sat next to him, then Kraden, who sat between Isaac and Garet as always, then Piers, who sat next to Felix and began talking with him about the fact that they both didn't have a girlfriend yet, and Ivan was last; he was always late at parties and Sheba had stopped being annoyed about it.

When Ivan came in, Sheba ran to him and hugged him tightly.

_Glad to see you. What took you so long? _Sheba asked through Mind Read.

_I was busy preparing your present for Felix. _He said with a grin. _I see your little plan worked? _He asked, meaning Felix.

_Just keep on t..._

"Hey! You Jupiter Adepts over there!" Kraden shouted. "Be a little respectful to the others and share your thoughts with talking!" Sheba and Ivan shared a look but couldn't help but agree on the fact that it wasn't very polite.

"I'm glad to see you, Ivan."

"So am I, Sheba." And the two of them sat down next to Felix.

* * *

The presents were opened one by one. Everyone had bought everyone else a present; Isaac had bought Mia a Psynergy-necklace, Piers got from Kraden a new book about the mysteries of Weyard, Ivan had bought Sheba a bracelet since she loved jewellery and so on. Felix had gotten quite some presents too and he was grateful for every single one of them and he noticed that this was, indeed, a much better way to get over Kay.

But he did notice one tiny thing. He wasn't spoiled, so it wasn't really something he would whine about, but he had only seven presents. The rest had eight – and that made sense, since everyone had bought everyone a present.

After all the presents had been opened, Felix figured out that Sheba's present was missing, but he didn't ask anything about it.

The nine of them celebrated Christmas happily, talking and even gossiping about the other people. When all other people were talking actively, Sheba whispered to Felix: "_Do you see now why I wanted you to be here?_" Felix just shrugged, but Sheba was persistent. "_Nobody should be alone at Christmas._" Felix smiled slightly before replying.

"_I hate to say it, but you're right in dragging me over here._" Sheba smirked.

"_I know._"

* * *

The Christmas party was, as always, over late and Felix was indeed feeling better than he probably would've felt when he was all alone. The nine of them left all at the same time, apart from Isaac, Mia, Garet and Jenna, who were going to clean up. Ivan and Sheba left hand-in-hand, but Sheba pulled Felix with her.

After a while, Felix noticed they weren't going to Vale itself.

"Where are we going to?" He asked curiously when he noticed that.

"You'll notice," Sheba said with a smile, still holding both Felix' and Ivans hand and pulling both of them with her.

Finally, they arrived in a small bay where the ship was lying that they had used for the quest. After their adventure across Weyard, it was given to Felix since he had stood behind the steering wheel the most and he had grown to love the ship. Sometimes, he used it to sail across Vale when he wanted to be alone.

But Felix had noticed something odd about the wings that had been added in Contigo. There was just some kind off... odd glow that he couldn't explain.

"Do you see it?" Sheba said with a smile. "Ivan and me have been working on it for a long, long time. Ivan was late because he still had to finish it."

"The wings... they glow, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah. You used to be able, with Hover, to fly over the beaches, but I enhanced it. Now you can fly pretty much anywhere." That was the single present Felix wanted the most of all and Sheba had thought of it! He was very, very glad.

He hugged Sheba almost automatically very tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Sheba smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy. Try it out sometime!"

The three of them walked home. Sheba and Ivan went to Ivan's house, together, while Felix walked to his own house. Inevitably, he had to pass Garet's house and he saw Kay behind a window. He looked away and he felt a little bit of grief, but it was overshadowed by his happiness.

Sheba had been right.

_Christmas is for everyone. It's also for people __who are lonely, or heartbroken._

And truthfully? Despite the fact that Kay rejected him, he had never felt better before.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the one-shot! I wish everyone who reads this a very merry Christmas and a 2010 full of inspiration! See you next year!


End file.
